Broke Babysitter Uraraka (Reboot)
by Slayed
Summary: Overhaul needs a babysitter for Eri, And Uraraka needs money. (side note i know the Yakuzas house isn't that big)
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea how this happened. Ochaco x Eri (Overhaul(ish?). I'm just as confused as you are.**_

* * *

Chisaki sat in his office, looking at the large stack of papers that lay on his desk with a disgusted look on his face. That damned Night-Eye. There were so many investigations and legal problems that had arisen recently due to that green haired menace. He and Chrono had been directing all of the other Yakuza members in hiding away any evidence of their recent activities. He had recently given complete charge of the operation to Chrono due to the constant stress Eri had been giving him recently.

It was as if her preteen hormones had kicked in. Ever since she had seen that green haired brat she had become increasingly more and more defiant. She would often fight him as they he tried to put her on the machine that would wipe away the accursed hero syndrome. Eris disobedience often lead to overhaul dismantling her. Over, and over, and over again until she eventually complied. Often times, she wouldn't eat, or would (to Chisaki's disgust) defecate on herself, crying all the while. The girl knew full well how much the Yakuza leader despised anything dirty. As a result, both of these events often lead to her being dismantled as well.

Chisaki could not, no, **would not** stand for it any longer. Defiance wasn't something welcomed in his new version of the long-forgotten Yakuza, even if the white-haired girl wasn't a true member of the group. Eri, Night-eye, his new 'ally' Shigaraki; all of it built up as stress on his mind. He had relegated the Night-Eye situation on to his second in command, but he still needed someone to take care of Eri while he was gone to go attempt to make an alliance with the League of Villains. The man in the plague mask began to ponder his options. Chrono seemed to be good with Eri, but he was already busy. Rappa's too violent, and all the other members terrified Eri even more than the leader himself did. As he pondered however, he came to an epiphany. A way to kill two birds with one very large boulder.

A babysitter.

As he thought about it, it seemed that it was the perfect idea. It would give Eri someone to play with and keep her happy while simultaneously giving Overhaul amazing leverage on the girl. Eri's defiance must've come from the fact that she realized that she was the key to their entire operation; meaning that he wouldn't kill her. But if she had a friend that could easily be dispatched, then she might not have been so defiant. After all, it's what he did to pretty much everyone else Eri loved.

Chisaki's plan seemed perfect in his mind, accept for two details. He had the when (now preferably), the what, (a babysitter) and the very obvious why's of his plan. The only two things missing were the who and the how. The former would answer itself if he could just find out the latter...

"What are you thinking about young master?" One of his precepts had asked. His mouth began to move on its own. "I'm thinking of ways to get a babysitter for Eri." Goddamn it. "Shin. I thought I told you to never use your quirk on me again." Shin Nemoto only shrugged. "You looked as if something was bothering you young master. I merely wish to help you in any way that I can."

" You could start by not using your damned truth quirk on me. Unless you're looking to be dismantled." Shin Bowed to his master as he apologized. "Forgive me young master. However, I am now quite interested. A babysitter for Eri my young lord? That would mean her sitter would need to be given Yakuza entry level access to the mansion my lord. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chisaki's mouth moved once again on its own. "No, I'm not." Overhaul glared at his subordinate. "Shin? What did I just say about using your quirk on me?"

"Ah, an honest mistake my lord. Sometimes it just slips. But may I make a recommendation?" while Shins quirk didn't activate this time, Chisaki still answered. "Go ahead."

"Perhaps you could make an ad for it online. There's plenty of young heroes who are short on money these days. A perfect thing to take advantage of is it not?"

"Indeed, it is." Overhaul contemplated the suggestion for a moment. "The offer of money to the poor will ensure that they won't leave after just a few visits. Them being poor also means there's a lower chance of anybody noticing that they're gone." Chisaki thought for a moment once again. "Leave me Shin. Go help Chrono with organizing the rest of the expendables. I have something I need to attend to." Shin bowed for the second time as he left his masters study.

Chisaki opened up his computer, careful not to activate his quirk as he used his mouse to scroll down the screen. The man smiled beneath his mask as he found what he was looking for. It was some basic job application board that he had found online. It was free but was also quite bad as it didn't promote any business that was posted, and the page was filled with ads and likely viruses. It was perfect. Only those desperate enough for every penny would come here. Overhaul put the pay quite high as well. About 1,600 yen (15 USD) an hour to watch "his daughter" for 6 hours. It was perfect. Overhaul clicked the submit button. As he did so, the manager of the Yakuza came waddling in. Or at least, the catalyst he often used to get around waddled in. Mimic came bearing a telephone as he spoke in a frantic voice. "Boss! Boss! It's Shigaraki! He wants to speak to you about the negotiations!" Chisaki reached for the phone and put it to his ear. As Chisaki listen to the calm and somewhat raspy voice on the other line speak, a smile began to grow under his mask. That was until he heard a dinging sound come from his computer. As he eyed down the notification on his screen, his smile quickly became a frown. He had gotten an offer almost immediately for his babysitter job; and of course, they would be coming at the exact time the damned hand man wanted to talk about their future deal. Shigaraki was a well know criminal by now, and thus easily recognizable to even the average person. Overhaul could tell that this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

Ochaco sighed as she was on her way back to the school dorms from her internship. She and Tsu had just finished helping the number 9 hero topple two giant quirk users. Not that Uraraka had done much. Tsu had decided to go on ahead of her back to the dorms while the gravity girl had gotten something to eat. However, when she got to one of the many vending machines that lined the streets, her blood ran cold. She was completely out of money! What little money she had been able to slowly save up was now gone. As if it had vanished without a trace. Her mind attempted to recall what she could have possible spent her money on, but she had no idea.

Then she remembered. _"Oh yeah! I must've put it all on my credit card!"_ As she swiped the credit card her parents had given her as a birthday present, her panic faded. Only to return moments later as she realized that the bag of chips she had just bought drained the last of the money on her card. Her face became pale. What had she spent her money on! The girl's chocolate colored eyes were in a panic as she had no idea what she should do!

Urarakas mind raced a thousand miles a minute. The girl decided to head back to the dorms with her head hung low. Ochaco began to feel tears sting at her eyes. Her family had pulled together what little money they could for her and she had wasted it on something she couldn't even remember! She'd have to check her credit card history once she got back, but for the moment she needed to find a job. Anything really. She just needed to make up for what she had lost. The girl began to check her phone.

Ochaco was using some trashy website she'd never heard of before, seeing if there were any offers up for grabs. She scrolled for five minutes, although in her depressed state it felt more like five hours. All of the job offers she had come across were honestly more like fiver challenges. Not quite what she was looking for. One job however caught her eye. A babysitting job for 1,600 yen an hour to watch a kid for a bit? It sounded way too good to be true. Uraraka became even more weary as she saw the location that was elected as the meet up point. An alleyway that ran through the largest part of the city. Ochaco was debating on even considering it.

Uravity looked at the other requirements for the job however and almost shouted in elation from the seemingly far too convenient criteria that had to be met for this job. Must be older than 14 (with parental consent if younger than 17), must be good with kids (obviously), and preferably a junior hero.

Uraraka was debating in her mind whether or not to accept the application when her hand seemed to move on its own. She clicked button to sign up, trying to convince herself that she could take on any group of thugs that might be waiting for her thanks to her training with gun-head. Uraraka simply lied about her age to on the forum, saying she was eighteen. Her job started in only thirty minutes, so she had to begin heading to the meet up point right then if she didn't want to be late.

Ochaco was filled with worry as she texted her friends to let them know that she would be home at the dorms until late. When they asked why, she simply told them that it was for "family reasons", which wasn't exactly a lie. Nor was it a complete truth. She felt a little guilty about it, but that guilt was quickly overshadowed by the dread that had overcame her as she starred down the dark and twisting alley way that was supposed to be her meet up point. Uraraka was just about ready to leave when she saw a dark figure emerging from the darkness.

Ochaco was frozen from fear as the man seemed to radiate with authority and power. He seemed completely stoic in both his expression and voice as he spoke. "Hello there. You must be Eri's new babysitter? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms.…" Chisaki gazed down at his phone "Ms. Uraraka." Ochaco swallowed hard. "The pleasures all mine Mister…"

"Overhaul" Chisaki quickly stated. No need to tell the girl his true identity.

"Right, Uh... Mr. Overhaul! So where are we going?" Ochaco asked as they began to walk further into the alleyway. "Please, no need for the Mister. Makes me feel old. Please, just call me Overhaul." The way he spoke made the man seem almost inviting to be around; a stark contrast to his appearance. "And we're heading to my mansion." Overhaul stated, stoic as ever. Ochaco's ears shot up "Mansion?" She asked.

"Yeah.", was Overhauls only response. "Ochaco was about to ask the black-haired man what his profession was, but as if he could read her mind he intercepted her question with his own. "So, you look quite young to be a junior hero. Might I ask what your hero name is?" Shit. This was bad. She knew she shouldn't have done this job! She didn't have much time to think. She couldn't lie and say an actual junior hero's name! What if he knew that hero! She instead went with a different lie. "Uravity! My name is uh Uravity! I'm really new on the hero scene! I doubt you've heard of me though…" She said in attempt to gain the man's sympathy for a cute, struggling feminine hero. The masked man only mused to himself.

"Uravity huh? Quite creative. I like it. I'm guessing your quirk has something to do with gravity manipulation then?" Urarakas face lit up as the man seemed to take genuine interest in her quirk. "Yeah! My quirk can basically nullify the effects of gravity on anything I touch!" Overhaul faked being impressed the best he could, which was very convincing. "That's quite an impressive quirk! I can see you being a top-rated hero someday! Maybe even in the Top 10." The girl following behind him seemed to bubble with joy at his statement. "What's your quirk Overhaul?" This was one of the questions he would've preferred not to have to answer. "It's in the name" Was his only response. Ochaco became very confused at that statement. She didn't remember the definition of the word "Overhaul" off the top of her head. Oh well, she could just look it up later. Or maybe...

"Does your quirk have something to do with your plague mask?" The girl asked. She didn't think much of her question, that was until she almost pumped into the man in front of her who had made a complete stop. He was staring at her with killer intent. "This mask..." he said in a dark tone. "Is to keep out the sickness." Uraraka became once again petrified with fear as the man continued walking and turned a corner. Apparently, she had stuck a nerve.

Uravity followed him around the corner as her eyes grew wide with disbelief. "We're here." were Overhauls only words as he began to walk towards the gate of the mansion. The place was a huge red building that seemed more like a traditional Japanese castle rather than a mansion. Uraraka could merely speechlessly follow her new boss inside the large gates of the house.

* * *

Mimic's puppet had been walking with the leader of the League of Villains for a while now. The latter of which wore long, dark robes in order to hide his body and face from view. As they approached the Yakuza's fortress, Shigaraki's grumpy mood changed to that of a twisted happiness as he saw the scene in front of him. The Yakuza leader walking with one of the green haired brat Midoriya Izuku's closest friends. Shigaraki just earned a new bargaining tool.

* * *

 _ **So there's really no single reason I've been gone so long, rather it was just a bunch of stuff in my life happening that I didn't expect. I hope to be back for good now, so here's a reboot of this to start things off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you made it to the second chapter, Great! I'm glad you enjoy it. As long as people keep liking it I'll try to keep the story going. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of this dumb idea I had. This chapter Is still a bit heavy on the Overhaul and Ochaco thing, but there's a bit of Izuku and Shigaraki. And btw guys, reviews go a long ways to helping me create these. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Damn it Shin**_

Shigaraki huffed his frustration as he was being lead to the Yakuza mansion. The small doll that called itself Mimic had been talking for what felt like hours about the history of the dead clans that once called themselves the Yakuza. Tomura had tuned him out a long time ago, but the amount of time their journey was taking started to get to him. Did they take the wrong route or something? Did the damned puppet get lost? Tomura began to scratch at his neck, something he often did when he was frustrated. Luckily for him and Mimics doll, all of his movements stopped in about three seconds as they came out of the alleyway and into the full view of the mansion. The large traditional style building however was not what had made him stop. Nor did the man he saw walking towards the large gate. Rather the girl walking behind him is what caught his attention. Shigaraki just starred from a distance, immobile. Mimic stopped his rambling as he turned to the grey haired boy. "Hey! You brain dead or something! Don't act like you've never seen a mansion before! Come on! Get to movin'!" Tomura pointed forward. "What is is that girls relation to your boss, _puppet_." Shigaraki made sure to spit out the last word to piss off mimic. "I am not a- well i mean i guess technically! But...' Mimic ceased his yelling as he turned to look at where Shigaraki was pointing. "Um, I've never seen her before! She looks way to young for the boss! Wait! Could that be his daughter or something! Could Boss-man be some kind of pedo!" Mimic began having having a panic attack as he thought of all the possibilities than ran through his mind. Tomura on the other hand could only stand and smile. Because now, he had a new bargaining tool. **  
**

* * *

Ochaco gawked at the large castle in front of her. It looked as if it was meant to look like a traditional Japanese palace. It was so authentic, Uraraka wouldn't have doubted if it had actual been built for some emperor long ago. The building appeared to be 3 stories tall and the size of a large park. It had massive walls that stood as high as the first story. Directly in front of her lie a large wooden gate that depicted what to Uraraka appeared to be two dragons fighting. Overhaul walked to the side of the gate and imputed a code. Despite its wooden appearance, the gate seemed to be automated. It's large doors slowly opened, revealing the beautiful front yard. Green, perfectly kept grass made up the majority of the yard. There was a single walk way that appeared to go form the front gate all the way to the large stone steps that lead up to the front door. The stone pathway circled in the middle around a large statue of what Uraraka thought she had seen painted on the gate. Two cherry blossom trees sat on either side of the statue, with well trimmed hedges lining the inner wall of the yard. The place was truly gorgeous.

But the statue really seemed to interest Uraraka. It depicted an upper dragon that appeared to be full of rage and power. And then a lower dragon that appeared to be clinging to something. Maybe it was charging up for an attack or something! She decided to ask about it."Hey Overhaul?" The man in question turned to the brown haired hero. "What is it?" He asked. "Well, what do these statues represent?" Ochaco asked, tilting her head as she did so. Overhaul stopped to stare at the statue. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if he was reliving a memory. The man spoke in a tone he hadn't heard him speak in yet. He sounded almost sad. "Everyone sees something different in the symbol. My master believed that you could tell a bit about that person just by asking what they saw in the statues." This made sense to her. Maybe that's why she saw the dragons fighting. It could of had something to do with her obsession with " _a fated battle between men!_ " Overhaul continued to walk with Uraraka behind him, completely focused on his story. "My master always thought that the symbol represented someone who had two personas. The upper dragon fierce with tenacity and vigor; it was the personality that people always saw." He continued up the stairs, Ochaco about two steps behind him. "The second and lower dragon was the softer side of the personalities. It was desperate, and clinged to what power it had, afraid to loose it."

Overhaul seemed so sad when he spoke of his master. Something must've happened to them. She didn't want to pry to much about something so personal. Instead she quietly asked "What do you see in the statue Overhaul?" The man stopped on the top step, making Uraraka stop as well. His tone had changed from one of sadness, to one of anger. As Overhaul spoke, he seemed to radiate with power and intimidation. "Every time i see that symbol..." He turned and looked directly at Uraraka. "All i can think about is the sickness that took my master form me." Ochaco stumbled back in fear, making her fall off the steps. She was about to use her gravity powers to float, but something caught her. She felt the stone beneath her bottom and her legs. Had she somehow landed without noticing? She backed up a bit only to find her back against a stone wall. Ochaco looked below her to see that the stairs had jutted out into a ramp like shape in order to catch her. She slowly looked up as she saw Overhauls hand on the stone stairs.

Could this be his quirk? This was so cool! Uraraka began to gush. She wasn't near as obsessed as her best friend Izuku was about other peoples quirks, but she still loved seeing powerful quirks in action! Who wouldn't right? "Come on" Overhaul spoke, "Get up so i can fix the stairs." Uraraka hopped up as she took her place besides him on top of the stairs. In an instant the the stone ramp that stopped her fall began to suck back into their original place as stairs. Ochaco looked at Overhaul, her face full of excitement. "Oh wow! That's so cool! You have an earth manipulation quirk? That's amazing! You're like Cementoss!" The Yakuza leader once again stopped, his hand about to knock on the door of the mansion. He completely turned to face the girl, a murderess gleam in his eye. He walked next to her and knelt down to her level, staring right into her fearful, chocolate orbs. "First. Never let another heroes name slide out of those pretty little lips of yours" Pretty..? Uraraka thought as a number of things raced through her head. Number one of which is that she should just leave this job. But the money was far to good. "And second thing.." Overhaul continued. He sounded like he was going to crush her with his bare hands. "My quirk is not earth manipulation. It is merely one application of my quirk." The masked man stood and continued to walk to the door, eyeing down the girl to see if she'd run.

The thought that the money wasn't worth it passed through Ochacos mind multiple times, but she desperately needed it. On top of that, she heard the the automated door begin to close far behind her, blocking her only exit. Other than floating that is. Uraraka walked behind Overhaul, terrified of what he might do if she pissed him off. She'd just have to watch what she said around her new boss. What was his deal with hating heroes anyway? And why had he hired her if he hated them so much?

Overhaul looked back at the girl behind him. Had he overdone it? Wait. Overdone what? All he was doing was setting the precedent that he had set for all of his other precepts. Well excluding maybe Chrono. He was to be feared. His ideals were law, and whatever he said was going to happen, WOULD happen. But when he turned to look at the young girl, he felt a horrid feeling of guilt when he had seen her muscles shake, and her eyes fill with fear. Especially after being so happy just moments before. The man in the plague mask turned back to the door, not wanting to stare at the girls timid form. Eri was the only other person that had ever made him feel guilt. But after erasing her and draining her blood so many times, he began to stop feeling remorse. Especially since her recent acts of defiance. He knocked on the large door in front of him, trying to forget about those feelings.

Uraraka noticed Overhaul knocked on the door three times before a deep and husky voice came from the other side. "To rid famine?" The voice asked. Ochaco once again tilted her head in confusion. She tried to answer "Wha-" Overhaul quickly answered before she could finish. "Grain." What? this was seriously confusing Uraraka. "To end war?" The voice asked. "Peace." "To replace death?" "Birth" "To end the plague?" Overhaul stopped and dropped his head down a bit, making the shadow of his hair cover his eyes. Ochaco was amazed that the man had found a way to make himself even more intimidating. The man answered in a dark tone "Overhaul." There was a silence for a few seconds, but then the door began to open. As it did, Uraraka had to take a step back.

On the other side of the door was a giant bird masked man. It seemed to stare at them. "Where is her mask?" The large creature asked. Overhaul threw his arm around the girls shoulder, making sure his hand did not come in contact with her. "Don't worry, she's with me. She's our new precept." Precept? Uraraka wondered. Was that some weird term-knowledgeably for babysitter that they used. The masked beast of a man on the other side stepped back to allow them access to the mansion. Overhaul pulled her closer to him. "Stay close to me until we get to Eris room. The others won't take kindly to a newcomer, especially one without a mask." Ochaco swallowed hard at that thought. Others? Like his family? She was very confused. Something she'd grown accustomed to recently. Overhaul hugged her even tighter with his one arm over her shoulder as they entered. She felt trapped between him and his arm. "They won't bother you as long as you're with me." Overhaul whispered. And with that they entered the mansion.

* * *

Izuku sat in his All-might decorated room, staring up at the ceiling. He was getting worried. It wasn't like Ochaco to just bail on lunch like that. Iida, Uraraka and himself had all made plans to go and eat lunch together once they were done with their internships for the day. Iida was back at the dorms arguing with Bakugo about something or the other. But for the most part he was ready to go. Midoriya was as well, but Uraraka had sent a text saying she might have to cancel because she thought she found a new job. All the uncertainties of her text worried him to no end. He had asked her what she had meant only to receive no response. He

He had asked Tsu when she got home if she had seen her, but the frog girl only shook her head, saying that Uraraka went to go eat.

Izuku was determined to go find her, and he was gonna bring Iida with him.

* * *

As Ochaco entered the large mansion, she couldn't help but gasp as she saw the beautiful interior. The main lobby are seemed to have a darker theme, as most all of the coloring was either grey, black or white. A large fountain sat in the middle as it spewed fourth crystal clear water. There seemed to be three ways to go. To the right was a large hallway that turned a corner and was filled with doors. On the left, a similar hallways awaited her. Many people in different styled bird like plague masks filled he halls. They all turned to stare at her and Overhaul as they entered. The large man beast that had let them in closed the door and then began to shrink, all his clothes and his mask shrinking with him. He too could only stare at the girl. She felt so out of place here! She felt like the arm wrapped around her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from being killed or worse! Could there really be a little girl living in a place like this?

Uraraka leaned in as close as she could possibly get to Overhaul. She held her hands low and together out in front of her. Overhaul had come to an abrupt stop next to the fountain. Both Urarakas heart and mind raced a thousand miles a minute. Why had he stopped? Was this it ? Was he gonna through her out to them and let them kill her! She was wrong to take this job! So wrong! Ochaco closed her eyes as she braced for the worst. Overhaul spoke in a loud, booming voice that seemed to fill the silent lobby. "What are you all just gawking for, acting like you've never seen a female before! Get back to work or I'll throw you back on to the streets where i found you!" All of the men slowly turned their heads and presumed their work, though many of them continued to stare at the pair as the did so. Uraraka could feel their gazes transfixed on her as they continued walking. They began to walk up the stairs when Ochaco heard someone yell, making her turn her head.

"Boss!" She heard a loud and shrill voice call. Three men came walking up to the stairs after them. One had silver hair that appeared to have a shine to it. He also wore a plague mask, and was quite thin. He seemed to be leading the other two. The second guy on the right of silver hair wore a large brown bag over his head. The only parts of his face that she could see were his eyes. The part of the bag where his mouth should be was sown shut. The guy on the left was bald and had a much shorter plague mask. Nothing really stood out about him other than than his mask though.

"What is the meaning of this Boss! Who is this girl?! And Why doesn't she have a mask?! It's unclean!" The silver haired man spoke with disdain in each and every word. Uraraka once again felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. What did this guy mean? Unclean? Could it have something to do with Overhauls master? "Setsuno, please do not worry. She is to become our next precept! You should treat her with respect!" Overhaul said in his commanding voice that he seemed to love to use on his subordinates.

Overhauls words only seemed to make the silver haired man, Setsuno, even angrier. "A precept?! I have never even seen this girl around! How can she just jump two ranks and become a precept!? We have served you diligently for years, and the only expendable you've ever moved up was Mimic!" The man seemed to radiate with rage. The sack man on his right laughed as he spoke. "Boss, you wouldn't happen to be after anything unwholesome with such a young girl would you" Urarakas eyes went wide. Could that be it!? He didn't give her up to his lackeys so he could could have her all to himself?! Oh nonononono! This was terrible!

Overhaul moved towards his subordinate with surprising speed, still keeping Uraraka next to him. the trio froze in fear. However just before Overhauls hands reached them, an elegant voice spoke. "Young master. Do you wish to engage in any elicit acts with the girl?" Almost immediately Overhauls spoke. "No" Ochaco looked to see a man in yet another plague mask at the top of the stairs looking down on them. This one looked much more like a plague doctor though, as his black mask covered his entire face. "Damn it Shin. What did i tell you earlier about using your quirk on me?" Overhaul questioned the man at the top of the stairs. The trio quickly scattered, having realized that Overhaul would kill them.

"I'm sorry young master, i was merely curious!" Shin began to walk down the stairs towards the pair. Ochaco moved her brown eyes to look up at him. Feeling her gaze, he looked down at her. "Overhaul... Why are you protecting me like this..? Why did you even bring me here in the first place..?" Overhaul spoke in that sad tone again that made Uraraka feel sorry for him. "Ochaco. I need you to help my daughter. She hasn't been the same since..." Overhaul was lying through his beak. He was thinking of something sad to say. In truth he just wanted to make sure the girl and Eri became friends so he could use her as leverage. And if this brown haired girl got close to him all the better. It'd make dispatching of her all the more easy. And who knows, maybe he could even turn her into a Yakuza! Though he seriously doubted it. "She hasn't been the same since her mother died..." Ochacos eyes went wide. Yeah, Chisaki thought that'd work.

* * *

 _ **Damn it Shin**_

 _ **Characters for Next chapter (In no specific order)**_

Uraraka

Overhaul

Shin

 _ **ERI! (Supposed to be one of the main characters lol. I swear this isn't a Overhaul x Ochaco fic{I think?})**_

Midoriya

Chronstasis

Mimic

Shigaraki

Iida

Rappa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, or even just checked out the story! It all goes a long way.**_

* * *

Overhaul pretended to be as grief stricken as he could. Her averted his gaze away from the girl as he spoke. "You see..." A good lie, that's what he needed. And he needed it fast before Shin got down the stairs. "It was all an accident..." oh god where was he going with this? _'Think Chisaki think!'_ Overhaul panicked in in his mind. "Shin!" He quickly yelled at the man at the top of the stairs. Shin stopped his decent down the stairs. "Yes, young master?" Shin questioned. Overhauls mind began to calm down into its usual, composed state. "Could you..." Chisaki looked down at the brown-haired girls sad eyes "...Give us a moment? Then I'd like you to take her up to Eri's room. I have a meeting to get to soon." Shin stared at his master for a moment before bowing and walking to the top flight of stairs where he seemed to wait for Uraraka.

Overhaul turned to Ochaco, about to continue his story when he heard a loud voice form outside the main door of the mansion. " ** _HEY YOU BIG OAF! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I POSSES IT MYSELF_**!" The giant quirk user who must've been the gate guard grew to his large size again as he ran to the door. It asked the same questions it had asked Overhaul. "For famine?"

" ** _FOR FAMINE YOU LET ME IN YOU DAMN EXPENDABLE_**!" Uraraka turned to the door with a horrified look upon her face. Possess the door? What kind of insane quirk is that! "Incorrect!" the large creature yelled back. Two large eyes suddenly appeared on each side of the door. " ** _OH, I THINK YOU MEANT TO SAY_** ' _Oh yes Mimic my manager! Let me open the door for you!'_!" The door screamed at the beast.

The massive door began to open itself. The masked giant slammed his body against the door. "It is the orders of lord Overhaul that you must answer the four questions!" The giant struggled as both he and the door fought for dominance. The panic that was in Chisaki's mind moments ago began to return, though you could never tell by the look on his face. Mimic was bringing Shigaraki in. One of Japans most renowned criminals was about to enter his home. Which wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have a hero with standing right next to him. Knowing there was no way that the round-faced girl **wouldn't** recognize the leader of the league, he once again turned to Shin. "Hey Shin!" Overhaul shouted over the yelling of Mimic and the gate keeper. "Could you please escort the girl to Eris room? I have a small issue to resolve!" Shin, who seemed unmoved by the events unfolding before him, ushered the once again terrified Ochaco to him.

Urarakas mid was going wild. Just what the hell is this place!? And what are these people! As she ran up the stairs to meet the man who was waiting for her, she looked to see Overhaul slowly waltzing over to door as if there was nothing unusual happening. If anything, he seemed to be taking his time! He turned and looked at both her and Shin, shooing them away with his hand. For some reason this hurt Uraraka. To her it felt like he was telling the girl to leave him alone. But Shin understood what his master had meant behind his hand gesture. He wanted to get the girl out of sight before the new ally to the Yakuza arrived.

Shin spoke in a very urgent voice. "Come now girly! You simply must get to meet Eri! You'll love her! That is why you're here after all is it not?" That last part hit Ochaco in a weird way. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes lingering on her new frien- employer before following Shin down the hallway at the top of the stairs. Uraraka swallowed as she heard a loud noise come from the lobby area which had vanished from her view. She hoped that everything was going to be alright down there. Shin could see the worry in Ochaco's eyes and decided to try and take her mind off of the situation at hand. "So, what are your thoughts on the young master?" Uraraka spoke without thinking. It was as if her words came out by themselves. As she heard her own words, she was a bit worried of what the man in the Black plague mask might do.

"Well, I think Overhaul is terrifying! I'm not even all that scared of Bakugou most of the time!" Ochaco quickly covered her mouth after she said that. She really hoped she didn't offend him! No one she had met so far in this building seemed like the kind of person she'd want to cross. Luckily for her Shin simply chuckled. "Ha! Well I don't know who this Bakugou character is, however the boss being scary is normal! There's very few people who know him that don't harbor some kind of fear him within their hearts!" Ochaco went into a state of deep thought as they rounded the corner. Putting her thumb and index finger to her chin, she began to think. _'What could Overhaul do for a living? He's apparently pretty powerful if he's in charge of that gate keeper guy and whatever the hell took over the door. He has a bunch of scary looking subordinates that all share a common theme of being creepy and wearing plague masks. He had a master... He's rich and owns a large mansion..."_ Ochaco began to put the pieces together. "Overhaul must be some kind of cult leader!" Uraraka concluded.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Shin asked inquisitively.

As Shin asked his question, all the thoughts she had just had spilled fourth from her lips. What the hell was this guy's quirk anyways? The man next to her once again chuckled.

"No dearie, as compelling as your story is, he is no cult leader. In fact, master Chisaki is a hero!" So Chisaki was his name huh? And what was this about being a hero? For someone who's supposed to be really strong she had never heard of him before. Maybe he was like Aizawa and worked in secret. But then again, her teacher didn't own a palace or have a bunch of sidekicks.

Shin continued. "He saved us from the streets and the sickness!" There it was again. What was this sickness everyone here seemed so worried about? Was there some sort of epidemic that she didn't know about? "He and Chrono took us in and made us into the group that we are today! Master will rebuild that which was destroyed by the sickness!" Shin talked as if he was a fanatic! This definitely had to be some sort of cult. However, she'd find that out later, for now she wanted to know more about the members of the organization.

Ochaco tilted her head as she began to question Shin further. "Hey-"

"We're here!" Shin shouted, cutting her off. "Well, sort of." In front of them was an elevator door that seemed like something out of a horror movie. The hallway leading up to the elevator had no rooms attached in it. The only light sources were from the light that was coming from the previous hallway, and a singular small bulb that shone above the elevator door. Her question temporarily left her mind as it became engulfed in fear. Creepy elevators plus weird cult didn't sit well with Uraraka. What was worse was that there was apparently a little girl down there! "Um... Mr. Shin?" The man turned to her. "Yes girly?"

"We don't h-have to go in there do we?" Uraraka said trying to hide her shaking. "But of course, we do! Young Eri isn't allowed contact with other members of the Ya-" Shin stopped himself. "Of our little family!" Shin said in slightly panicky voice. Shit. He had almost slipped. Ochaco questioned him further. "But why?" Shin just kept walking as he answered. "That's something you'll have to bring up with either the young master or Chrono." Shin imputed a code into a key pad on the side of the wall near the elevator. All expendables and precepts were given the code in case of emergencies. The elevator dinged as its doors slowly opened.

Uraraka was reminded of her early question by Shins statement. "Oh yeah, who's Chrono? I've heard his name a few times now, and they seem to be on the same level as Overhaul?" Ochaco entered the creepy elevator as Shin thought of how to describe the quite hooded Yakuza to an outsider. Shin spoke as the elevators doors closed and they began their decent. "Hm. Chrono is a very interesting character. While they are nowhere near as terrifying as the young master, they are still treated with just as much reverence. I think some of the lower level lackeys are more scared of them than the boss do to the fact that they aren't scary! It's hard to explain. Chrono rarely talks to any one who isn't Overhaul, but when he does people listen. On top of that he's one of the few people on this planet who could ever hold a candle to Overhaul in a fight! No one actually knows if they've fought before of course, seeing as how Chrono has been with the boss since presumably long before any of us were saved, but it's a legend within our group the Chrono and Overhaul once had an intense battle right where this castle was built!"

The way Shin talked seemed to confirm her assumptions. This was definitely a cult of some kind. The way they spoke about Overhaul and this Chrono guy made them out to be some kind of gods! Ochaco needed more information. "Mr. Shin? What are Chrono's and Overhauls quirks?" Shin starred at the girl. "Their quirks are in their names." Ochaco began to search her memory for the meaning of their names.

The elevator made a ding as the doors opened once again. Ochaco couldn't believe her eyes. Before her lie an impossible underground labyrinth. As the girl stared at the seemingly never-ending tunnels, a thought popped into her head. A strange one to have a time like this. Chronos' name didn't make any sense. "Chrono means time, right?" She asked Shin while shaking, "Does Chrono have another part to his name?" Taking a step forward out of the elevator, Shin answered. "Why indeed he does!" He paused. "His full name is Chronostasis.

* * *

Shigaraki had purposely waited ten or so minutes (much to the dismay of Mimic) before entering the building. The girl could float away if she needed to, and the grey-haired man knew she'd do just that if she saw him close behind her. "Are you ready to go yet you grey haired crust looking-" Shigaraki was getting tired of the dolls insults.

"Yes, I'm ready." He interrupted Mimic mid-way through his rant.

"Finally! Goddamn! You daydreamin' about that girl or something?!" Oh, the doll had no idea. That girl would open up so many opportunities for him! Not only that, but from what he understood, Toga had some sort of infatuation with the brown-haired girl. Shigaraki turned to look at the doll as it swapped bodies and took control of the first gate. As it opened he saw the garden and the strange statue that sat in the middle of it. Mimic swapped back to his puppet form as the gate closed. "And this statue is one of our most prized treasures-" Once again Tomura tuned out the puppet. He was still rambling by the time they reached the main door.

"-Sadly, do to that our master fell into a state of sickness!" Shigaraki hadn't been paying attention.

"Open the gate you damned side character." Tomura said the words with total apathy.

"Goddamn you're annoying! I just explained our entire back story!" Mimic whined.

Tomura looked down at the puppet. "I said open the damn door. Now." Mimic looked away. "Sheesh! You have no manners kid! You better learn to respect the Yakuza and all our rules while you're here! Got it?" Tomura rolled his eyes under his hand mask. "Yeah whatever. Let's go."

"Alright!" Mimic said. The puppet seemed to somehow take a breath before yelling in a voice far too loud for a such a small puppet to be making. " ** _HEY YOU BIG OAF! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I POSSES IT AND OPEN IT MYSELF!_** " A deep voice responded from the other side. "For famine?" Mimic started shaking with rage. It'd be kind of cute if he wasn't so loud. " ** _FOR FAMINE YOU LET ME IN YOU DAMN EXPENDABLE!"_** Shigaraki quietly commented.

"Ya know, for someone who just got done telling me to follow all the Yakuza rules, you're setting a pretty poor example right now." Tomura chuckled a bit as he said this. Mimic couldn't hear him over the tug of war match that seemed to be taking place between the now posed door and whatever the hell was on the other side.

Shigaraki was going to make fun of how disorganization the Yakuza were until he remembered his first encounter with Toga and Dabi. He used to hate those two, but now they were arguable the two strongest subordinates he had excluding Kurogiri. It doesn't mean he agreed with the blonde or dark-haired fire user though. Especially the latter.

Shigaraki returned from his thoughts as all the loud noises of the event that was transpiring ceased. The door had completely shattered in front of him. On the floor lay the large beast that had broken into the factory where Shigaraki and Overhaul first met. The only difference being that the entire top half of the thing was blown to pieces. Overhaul stood in the doorway next to a very burly masked man and a man cloaked in white. Overhaul just stared at Shigaraki with a look of annoyance. Tomura however could only smile as he spoke. "We have a lot to talk about Mr. Yakuza."

* * *

Ochaco was being lead around the labyrinth by the black masked man in disbelief. "Wait! Chrono can stop time?!" Shin thought about the question. "Well to put it simply yes! It's more that he can drastically slow the way time acts upon people." Ochaco continued to stare at Shin in disbelief. "People? As in plural?" Shin was however stumped by this question. He had never seen their white masked leader use it on more than one person, but then again, he's never needed to. "I actually have no idea girly." Shin still didn't know this girls name, not that either of them really cared.

Ochaco just remembered that she hadn't checked her phone in a while! Damn! Izuku and Tennya were probably worried sick! She must've gotten caught up in all the recent chaos and just forgot to check! Whipping out her phone, she was surprised that there was cell service down this far deep. At least she thought they were deep...

Checking her phone, she could see Deku and Tennya had both texted her a number of times asking where she was going. Ochaco felt so bad for not giving more detail. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about her new job, but maybe she could explain in person! Yeah her and Eri could go to the mall and meet them or something! Though given how tight of security Overhauls daughter was under that'd probably be difficult. She begun to text Izuku and Iida in the group chat they were in. As she hit the send button, Shin made an announcement. "We're here." He stated. Ochaco looked up from her phone to see a large steel door in front of her. Shin once again imputed a key code into a number pad next to the door. He then produced a key from within his coat and unlocked the steel door. All this just for a child?

The room was dark. Very, very dark. The only source of luminescence being from the lights that lined the outside hallway as well as a small night light next to the only piece of fur furniture in the room. That single piece of furniture being a steel framed bed. Toy boxes were strewn all throughout the room, all of which unopened. A girl with long, cascading white hair could be seen laying on the bed. Shin spoke. "Eri! You have a new friend!" The girl turned to look at Ochaco.

Uraraka would never forget what she saw. The small skinny frame covered in bandages. Skin so pale it looked as if the sun had never touched it. But worst of all were the eyes. Beautiful red eyes filled with fear.

* * *

As Midoriya and Tennya headed out the door, the green haired boys phone began to vibrate. His face lit up until he saw yet another cryptic message from his best girlfriend. Wait no! Not like- "What's this?" Tennya questioned looking at his phone Izuku broke from his thoughts and returned to the message. It read ' _sry i didn't respond earlier! I'm fine, but could u guys meet me at the mall in about an hour or so? I'll explain everything there_ '. Tennya looked at each other with concerned looks on both of their faces. He texted back asking why the mall, but not response. It appeared that they had no other choice than to go to their missing fiend had directed him.

* * *

 _ **So i hope you guys enjoyed! Again, any ideas for either this story or if you want me to write another story about a ship no one ever talks about, let me know. Also sorry if my thing about Chrono was a bit ridiculous. I wanted something about them in here, but there's just not enough info about em in the manga  
**_

 _ **Characters in next chapter**_

Ochaco

Overhaul

Eri

Shin

Shigaraki

Chronostasis

Deku

Iida

Mimic

Rappa


End file.
